Port Royal
Im Südosten Jamaikas liegt Port Royal, einer der wichtigsten Häfen der Karibik, Heimathafen und der Sitz des Oberbefehlshabers des karibischen Geschwaders der britischen Royal Navy, in dem sich auch die größte Festung der britischen Truppen befindet, das Fort CharlesDer Name des Forts wird in den Filmen nicht erwähnt, wohl aber im Begleitbuch "Das große Piratenhandbuch - Eine Reise in die Welt des Jack Sparrow", Kapitel Port Royal, S. 16/17. Port Royal ist eine englische Gründung, das nach der Vertreibung der Spanier Santiago de la Vega als Hauptstadt ablöste. Die Bucht von Port Royal bildet einen natürlichen Hafen, der am der südöstlichen Ende von einem charakteristischen Zuckerhutfelsen begrenzt wird. Auf dem westlichen zentralen Hang liegt die Festung Fort Charles, die den Hafen schützt. Geschichte Das Port Royal, wie es aus der Pirates of the Caribbean-Reihe bekannt ist, ist nicht mehr identisch mit der ursprünglichen Gründung, da das Gesicht der Stadt durch das schreckliche Erdbeben und den nachfolgenden Tsunami vom 7. Juni 1692 stark zerstört wurde und teilweise versank. Manche sagen, es sei der Zorn Gottes über die Sittenlosigkeit des Ortes gewesen, der das Erdbeben ausgelöst hat … Als Hauptstadt diente nach der Zerstörung Port Royals erneut das in Spanish Town umbenannte Santiago de la Vega. Um 1720 war die Stadt vollständig wiederaufgebaut, wenn auch verändert. Die Bucht ist allerdings nicht sehr groß und bietet für Schiffe mit größerem Tiefgang (wie zum Beispiel das Linienschiff HMS Dauntless) keine Möglichkeit, direkt an einem Kai anzulegen. Schiffe der Royal Navy in dieser Größe müssen deshalb innerhalb der Bucht auf Reede ankern. Ein besonderer Kai ist für die kleineren Briggs der Royal Navy wie die HMS Interceptor reserviert und wird entsprechend von Marines der Royal Navy bewacht. Die zivilen Kais bieten Platz für kleinere Schiffe und Fischerboote. Größere Zivilschiffe ankern ebenfalls auf Reede und werden mit Leichtern (kleinen Lastbooten) gelöscht. Einige Boote liegen auch auf einem Strand, der neben den Kaianlagen zu finden ist. Eine steinerne Brücke führt vom Hafenbereich in die eigentliche Stadt. Im unteren Bereich der Stadt befinden sich die Gassen, in denen eifrige Handwerker und Händler ihrem Gewerbe nachgehen. Weiter oben, in den luftigeren Höhen, liegen die Häuser der wohlhabenderen Einwohner. Die Villa des Gouverneurs überragt neben Fort Charles die gesamte Stadt. Zum Zeitpunkt der Regierung von Gouverneur Swann ist Port Royal Sitz des Gouverneurs (möglicherweise liegt dort nur dessen Privathaus, denkbar ist aber auch, dass er seine Regierungsgeschäfte von dort aus führt) und beherbergt auch die Kommandantur der Royal Navy sowie die Niederlassung der East India Trading Company. Port Royal gilt unter der Herrschaft von Gouverneur Swann zur Regierungszeit der britischen Könige George I. und George II. als wohlhabend und zivilisiert, sein Flair hat es durch den Umstand, dass es der zentrale Handelsplatz in der Karibik ist. Dieser Reichtum macht die Stadt leider auch zum bevorzugten Ziel von Piratenüberfällen. Dennoch hat es seine Einwohnerzahl innerhalb von zehn Jahren verdoppelt, was schon zu Problemen mit dem Abwassersystem geführt hata. a. O., S. 16/17 . , Svens und eine weitere Leiche in der Hafeneinfahrt von Port Royal.]] Ein besonderer und im 18. Jh. auch nicht ungewöhnlicher Schmuck des Hafens sind die drei Skelette, die in einem ausgewaschenen Felsbogen an der Hafeneinfahrt mit der eindringlichen Warnung „Pirates, Ye Be Warned“ (Piraten, seid gewarnt) hängen. Es handelt sich bei einem dieser Skelette um Calico Jack RackhamTerry Rossio sagte im Audiokommentar zu Fluch der Karibik das er sich bei einem der Hängenen Skelette um Calico Jack Rackham handelt und bei einem weiteren um Sven. Fluch der Karibik Im ersten Drittel des 18. Jh. (vermutlich 1719) ernennt König George II. Weatherby Swann zum Gouverneur von Jamaika. Er reist mit seiner Tochter Elizabeth auf der HMS Dauntless in die Karibik. Einer der führenden Offiziere der HMS Dauntless ist der seinerzeitige Lieutenant James Norrington. Die Familie Swann bewohnt seither in Port Royal die Villa des Gouverneurs, die auf dem westlichen Hügel der Bucht gebaut ist und die Hafenstadt überragt. Die HMS Dauntless und ihre Crew, darunter James Norrington, verbleiben ebenfalls in Port Royal als Verstärkung des Karibikgeschwaders der britischen Royal Navy. Norrington erklimmt die Karriereleiter, wird Captain und acht Jahre nach seiner Ankunft und der des Gouverneurs und dessen Tochter zum Commodore befördert. Für die Beförderung hat Swann beim Waffenschmied von Port Royal, Meister John Brown, einen neuen Degen bestellt, der von Browns Gesellen Will Turner gefertigt und im Haus des Gouverneurs abgeliefert wird. Ein Großteil der Bevölkerung Port Royals und die nahezu vollständige Garnison von Fort Charles (die Privates Murtogg und Mullroy schieben an der Navy-Pier im Hafen Wache) nehmen an der Beförderungszeremonie in der Festung hoch über dem Hafen von Port Royal teil. Während der Feier nach der eigentlichen Zeremonie macht Norrington Elizabeth Swann einen Heiratsantrag. Sie hat ohnehin durch ihr Korsett Atemprobleme, aber der überraschende Antrag raubt ihr vollends den Atem. Sie fällt ohnmächtig von der Festungsmauer und stürzt ins Meer. Sie wird von Captain Jack Sparrow gerettet, der sich in Port Royal ein neues Schiff „besorgen“ will. Obwohl er die Tochter des Gouverneurs rettet und trotz ihrer Fürsprache soll Sparrow gehängt werden. Es gelingt ihm, zu entkommen, doch wird er nach einem heftigen Kampf mit Will Turner und der Hilfe von Meister Brown in der Schmiede wieder gefangen genommen. In der Nacht vor der geplanten Hinrichtung greift die Black Pearl, bemannt mit einer verfluchten Crew unter dem Kommando von Captain Hector Barbossa, Port Royal an. Während des Kampfes entführen Pintel und Ragetti Elizabeth und bringen sie an Bord der Black Pearl. Am folgenden Morgen versucht Commodore Norrington den wahrscheinlichsten Kurs der Black Pearl zu ermitteln. Will Turner, der Elizabeth heimlich liebt, reicht dies nicht aus. Er befreit Jack Sparrow aus dem Gefängnis, kapert zusammen mit ihm die HMS Interceptor. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Isla de Muerta, um Elizabeth aus den Händen der Piraten zu befreien. Mit zusätzlicher Hilfe der Royal Navy gelingt es, Elizabeth zu retten. Nach der Rückkehr nach Port Royal gewährt der Gouverneur Will Gnade, weil sein gesetzwidriges Handeln nur der Rettung Elizabeths diente, doch Jack soll trotz seiner Hilfeleistung gehängt werden. Will und Elizabeth können das nicht akzeptieren, helfen ihm, dem Galgen zu entkommen und mit der Black Pearl zu fliehen. [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2|Fluch der Karibik''' 2]] Ein Jahr später verändert sich vieles in Port Royal. James Norrington hat seinen Abschied genommen, nachdem er bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, Captain Sparrow und seine Crew gefangen zu nehmen, die HMS Dauntless und den größten Teil seiner Crew in einem Hurrikan verloren hat. Nachdem Norrington Port Royal mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen hat, dehnt die East India Trading Company ihren Einfluss in der Karibik deutlich aus und verlegt ihren dortigen Sitz nach Port Royal. Als der aktuelle Vorsitzende der East India Trading Company, Lord Cutler Beckett, mit seinem Sekretär Mercer in der Hafenstadt eintrifft, hat er nicht nur zahlreiche Soldaten und Schiffe zu seiner Verfügung, sondern auch Haftbefehle für Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann und James Norrington wegen deren Fluchthilfe für Jack Sparrow. Mit den Haftbefehlen kann Beckett Turner zwingen, Sparrow für ihn ausfindig zu machen. Für die Beschaffung von Jacks Kompass bietet Beckett Will und Elizabeth eine Begnadigung an. Sparrow selbst will er mit einem Kaperbrief als Freibeuter für die East India Trading Company gewinnen. Beckett bezieht in Port Royal ein großzügiges Büro direkt am HafenEs gibt einige Indizien, dass es sich dabei um das frühere Büro des Militärkommandanten von Port Royal handelt: Das Gebäude existiert bereits bei Becketts Ankunft, Norringtons Degen befindet sich dort; der Kai, an dem die Schiffe der East India Trading Company gelöscht oder beladen werden, ist identisch mit dem früheren Liegeplatz der HMS Interceptor. In den Begleitbüchern und im Roman zum Film wird in diesbezüglich jedoch nichts erwähnt, so dass es keine offizielle Bestätigung für diese These gibt.. In diesem Büro lässt er seine Gefangenen vorführen, zunächst Will Turner. Nachdem Weatherby Swann seiner Tochter zur Flucht aus dem Gefängnis verholfen hat, wird er ebenfalls verhaftet und erscheint in Ketten in Becketts Büro. Nach ihrer Flucht dringt Elizabeth ins Büro ein und zwingt Beckett mit vorgehaltener Pistole, den für Jack Sparrow vorgesehenen Kaperbrief mit seiner Unterschrift und seinem Siegel gültig zu machen. Da noch der Name fehlt, hat sie damit einen Blanko-Kaperbrief, den sie für Wills Freiheit einsetzen will. Port Royal ist nach Elizabeths Flucht auf der Edinburgh Trader erneut Schauplatz des Geschehens, als Norrington in Becketts Büro erscheint und ihm das Herz von Davy Jones ausliefert. In einer entfallenen Szene nimmt Beckett vom Balkon des Büros noch die Unterwerfung von Jones und seiner Crew an. Am Ende der Welt Im dritten Teil der ersten Trilogie ist das Fort Charles in Port Royal Ort der Ereignisse. Um die Piraten dazu zu bringen, den Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft zu versammeln, missbraucht Lord Beckett die ihm übertragenen Vollmachten, setzt Grundrechte außer Kraft und lässt im Fort Charles massenhaft Menschen hinrichten. Nachdem Will Turner 1729 unfreiwillig die Flying Dutchman von Davy Jones erbt und an dessen Stelle zehn Jahre in der jenseitigen Welt Seelen einsammeln muss, kehrt Elizabeth Swann möglicherweise nach Port Royal und in die vom Vater ererbte Villa zurück (Siehe auch Abschnitt Anmerkungen zur Rückkehr Elizabeths nach Port Royal). Sie bringt ihren Sohn Henry auf Jamaika (möglicherweise Port Royal) zur Welt und erzieht ihn dort. Dorthin kommt Will am zehnten Jahrestag seiner unfreiwilligen Übernahme des Kapitänsamtes auf der'' Flying Dutchman, um einen Tag mit Elizabeth zu verbringen und seinen Sohn kennen zu lernen. Salazars Rache Henry Turner bricht in der Nacht auf, um seinen Vater Will Turner vor der Küste auf dessen Schff aufzusuchen und ihm zu sagen, dass er einen Weg kennt, um ihn von seinem Fluch zu befreien. Nachdem Henry den Dreizack Poseidons zerstört hat und damit alle Flüche des Meeres gebrochen hat, kehrt Will mit der ''Flying Dutchman zum Leuchtturm vor der Küste von Jamaika zurück, wo Henry ihn in Empfang nimmt. Auf die Klippe am Leuchtturm kommt auch Elizabeth Swann, die spürt, dass sich etwas verändert hat. Sie kann ihren geliebten Mann umarmen, der sie nun nicht wieder verlassen muss. Anmerkungen zur Rückkehr Elizabeths nach Port Royal Nach dem Roman von Wolfgang und Rebecca Hohlbein zu '''Am Ende der Welt hatte Elizabeth eigentlich die Absicht, ihr Kind in Schiffbruch-Bay zu erziehen. Die sehr weibliche Kleidung, in der sie in der Bonusszene des 3. Teils erscheint, die auch den bürgerlichen Vorstellungen des 18. Jahrhunderts entspricht, gab schon 2007 Anlass zu Diskussionen im Fandom. Keiner der Fans konnte sich erklären, weshalb Elizabeth als König(in) der Piraten in Kleidern steckt, die sie mit dem bürgerlichen Leben eigentlich abgelegt hatte. Auch Henrys (damals noch als im Abspann, von den Fans William III genannt) wenig piratige Erscheinung gab Anlass zu Diskussionen. In Salazars Rache wird zwar nirgends explizit erwähnt, dass Henry in Port Royal aufgewachsen ist; auch in keinem der Romane, die dazu auf Englisch erschienen sind, wird das in irgendeiner Form erwähnt. Aber die Karte, die er vor seinem Aufbruch mitnimmt, ist der handfeste Beweis, dass er dort (oder jedenfalls in unmittelbarer Nähe) leben muss. Sie zeigt die Bucht von Port Royal und auch den Leuchtturm auf einem Vorsprung der westlichen Buchtseite sowie Peilungslinien, die den Standort der Flying Dutchman markieren. Anderenfalls wäre nicht möglich, dass Henry in einer einzigen Nacht zu Fuß ein Ruderboot erreichen und die Bucht mit diesem Boot ansteuern kann. Die mögliche Rückkehr Elizabeths nach Port Royal erklärt sowohl die ausgesprochen bürgerliche Kleidung, in denen sie und ihr Sohn beim ersten Wiedersehen mit Will stecken, aber auch Henrys verblüffend konservative Erziehung. Unklar bleibt jedoch, wo die Familie Turner genau lebt. Die Vermutungen schwanken zwischen einem neuen Haus, das Elizabeth in der Nähe des Leuchtturms hat bauen lassen, dem Leuchtturm selbst und der Villa des Gouverneurs. Für die Villa oder den Leuchtturm sprechen einige Indizien. Das Schlafzimmer, das in der Bonusszene für das Ehepaar Turner Ort der Ruhe ist, ist so großzügig, dass es ein wirklich großes Haus sein muss. Das bietet die Villa definitiv, aber auch der Anbau am Leuchtturm ist groß genug, um ein solches Schlafzimmer zu beherbergen. Leider konnte diese Frage auch nicht durch den direkten Kontakt zu Konzeptdesigner Jeremy Love abschließend geklärt werden. Love hat erklärt, nicht zu wissen, welchem Zweck (außer der Schiffssicherheit) der Leuchtturm dienen sollte, den er mehrfach gezeichnet hat und der ebenfalls als Wohnort in Betracht kommt. Namhafte Einwohner *Weatherby Swann (früher) *James Norrington (früher) *Elizabeth Swann *Will Turner *Henry Turner (möglicherweise) *Cutler Beckett (früher) *Ian Mercer (früher) *Mullroy (früher) *Murtogg (früher) *John Brown *Estrella *Gillette (früher) *Theodore Groves (früher) *Butler (früher) *Hafenmeister von Port Royal *Stadtschreiber von Port Royal *Ausrufer *Carina Smyth (möglicherweise in Zukunft) *S. Garrett *Sentry *Steuermann (Dauntless) *Seemann (Dauntless) * * * Hinter den Kulissen * Die Aufnahmen für Port Royal wurden in Wallilabou Bay an der Westseite von Saint Vincent gedreht. * Die Einkaufs- und Vergnügungsmöglichkeiten - die Sattlerei Bit 'n Stirrup, die Taverne Whale and Waterspout von Mr. Garrett sowie die Apotheke - werden im Begleitbuch auf der Seite 17 im Kapitel Port Royal erwähnt. Weitere Informationen zu diesen Geschäften existieren leider nicht. Galerie der bekannten Läden File:IMG Whale .png|Whale and Waterspout File:JBrownSmithy.jpg|John Browns Schmiede File:BnS.png|Bit 'n' Stirrup File:Laden in Port Royal.png|Nelson's Tackle File:T.B..png|T. B. chymist & druggist Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort auf einer Insel Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Ort in Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Ort in Salazars Rache